Young Blood
by MadaSasu
Summary: Madara is in a secret group of vampires. When Itachi his partner introduces the older vampire to his beautiful and fine blooded little brother, the elder finds himself engrossed by Sasuke’s looks. Not to mention his mouth-watering blood…
1. Chapter 1

"Young Blood"

Summary: Madara is in a secret group of vampires. When Itachi his partner introduces the older vampire to his beautiful and fine blooded little brother, the elder finds himself engrossed by Sasuke's looks. Not to mention his mouth-watering blood…

This is my first Sasumada Fanfic so be nice!! Plus this pairing isn't very popular so please tell your friends!!!

300 years ago

A heart thumping, deliberate, rapid, but steady. They hear it loudly increase. The scent of the sweet addicting drug litters their nostrils. They hunt silently watching there injured pray.

A woman, just with a red corset and white fluffy underwear ran. The distressed blond looked back and forth, breathing harshly. Tears were streaming down her once overly made-up face as mud and sweat clouded her vision as she sprinted through the woods.  
The barely even 18 year old girl tripped and fell onto her knees. Panting, she tried to get up. She screams as a plain wooden sandal stomped on her vertebrae mercilessly. The heart beat stops…

Looking to the side you could see a red liquid flowing from her long pale neck.

Blood.

Two men with black cloaks stand before the corpse. It's not like someone would believe her if she told anyone. There was no point to hunting her down. Nobody ever believes them. Who would believe in vampires anyway?

Today

Sasuke's POV

"Itachi it is 6:00pm!!! Get out of bed!"

I heard a big thud as I started to get my things together.

My brother Itachi was about 10 years older than me. He was a light sleeper but didn't like to be woken.

Itachi sped down the stair and appeared right behind me with a quick hug as he looked over my shoulder at my messenger bag.

"Were you going?" He asked as he raised a perfectly drawn eyebrow.

Itachi was one of those protective older brothers who would never get off your back, even after you got married. Ever since I told him I was interested in boys he felt the need to protect me like I was his sister. I guess that was to be expected, me being more feminine than others. It was irritating at times.

"Going to the hospital if you keep using that speed of yours to sneak up behind me…"

He shook his head back and forth.

"That does not answer my question…" He spoke with a monotone voice.

I look up behind me so I could see his face. He looked at me like I was going out to get laid or something.

"I'm going to go food shopping if you don't mind. I know you were having your "friends" over so instead of living in my room, I'm getting things I can eat for a week."

He raised his eyebrows and nodded as I picked up my bag and headed to the door.

"Come back by 8:00!" Itachi yelled as I ran out the door.

I headed down to the food market as I counted my money.

I heard Itachi discussing something about his group coming over, so of course I bolted. He never liked having me in the house when they were there. It's not like Vampires were something different than my everyday routine. I always run into a couple every week. Why were his friends any different?

$56.40.

That should be more than enough.

I walked into the supermarket.

I was in dark about things in the vampire world for obvious reasons. I was a human, and humans were to know nothing. Not like that rule applied to me much. I have figured out about a lot of things that they don't know about. I even went into a vampire hunting camp when I told Itachi I was going to a boarding school for a year. I learned a lot there.

I walked to the vegetable aisle as I grabbed an abandoned shopping cart.

I strolled over to my favorite veggie. Tomato's…

After I grabbed my red food of life, I ran to the soup section to get some Miso soup.

I knew Itachi wanted me home by 8:00pm but he always thinks I so slow it takes me two hours to go food shopping. That or he was really thrilled to get me out of the house. I would think the latter.

By the time I collected my food and checked-out, it was about 7:00pm. What? I liked the bag boy. I am 17, I have hormones.

I leisurely walked to are apartment and up the stairs. As I reached the door I hiked up my messenger bag to my shoulder and walked in.

Madara's POV

A thick sweetened smell suddenly filled the room. I looked over at Itachi and he seemed shocked. I glanced over to the opening of the kitchen and a short boy with long black tresses stepped in.

All three Akatsuki members looked over spellbound. Pein, Itachi, and I seemed to be all thinking the same thing, this boy's blood was desirable. They to smell the enticing scent of the boys blood. It was almost unbearable. I had know idea how Itachi hadn't bitten him before.

"So, Itachi, this is your little brother?" I asked innocently.

Not just his scent was alluring, but, he was appealing and gorgeous. His body was petite, his face was porcelain, and his eyes were deep and caring. He was so desirable even I had a hard time taking my eyes of him.

"Yes, Madara, this is Sasuke…"

Itachi eyed him protectively as if anyone even poked him he would smolder and scratch out their heart slowly.

"I see. Hello Sasuke, my name's Madara, it is very nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand to shake his. He ambled over giving me a cute and brilliant smile. He graced me with his hand and I bent down and kissed it lightly.

A tint of crimson painted his cheeks.

"Um, it's nice to meet you also." He spoke as he started to look down in embarrassment.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Itachi glaring at me. He seemed to say 'do that one more time and I will rip off your lips…' it was quite amusing.

I let go of his hand. He seemed as fragile as humans are, but he seemed even more breakable than a normal human, it gave me a sense of compassion. It was like I wanted to keep him close to me as if a stone could hurt him. It seemed to draw me in.

Pein walked over to him and bowed as he introduced himself. I was changed in Europe over 300 years ago. Pein was only two hundred and was born in Rome. He never seemed to get out of the bowing habit.

He immediately backed away from the boy. To him his scent was too overbearing to take. Pein was always sensitive to scent.

Sasuke gave Itachi a knowing glance as he excused himself as he ran up the stairs.

"Itachi, why have you been hiding such a beautiful boy?" I said smirking.

"I think you have a clue…" Itachi said glaring.

This boy was candy to the most obese child. He was my desire. I think I will be coming over more often.

"I can see why you're so protective over him. Any vampire would take the chance to bite him."

He looked down a little irritated.

"That's what happened last time. I found him in another vampires hands and he was almost drained. I had to kill the man just to get him off Sasuke. I try to protect him, but, I can't watch him all the time. I still cannot stop myself if even gets a paper cut. I would have to leave the house."

I had sympathy towards Itachi. After all I felt his pain. I had killed my brother when I was changed.

"Have you tried to have somebody watch him?"

"I can't, a human being could not protect him and a standard vampire would bite him."

I thought hard. If that was the case I had the just the thing. I always get what I wanted; I hope that meant Sasuke also.

"I'll watch him."

"What?" Itachi seemed stunned at my answer.

"I will watch him. I'm a 331 year old vampire; I know I could guard him from any kind of being. Plus, I can manage myself better than you or any leech out there… And I have a lot of free time."

Itachi seemed to warm up to the thought. He knew I was old enough to defend him from anything. Not to mention he knew me ever since he was changed. He could depend on me. And I am quite intimidating, so the boys would back off.

"Fine I want you to watch him when he go's to the bar tonight…"

"The bar? Don't you have to be at least 18?" Now I know why Itachi is concerned.

"Ya, some old pedophile hired him. I think he was in the Akatsuki…"

Yep that's all the description I needed. Orochimaru… I swore he brought little boys to the base…

"Orochimaru eh? Don't worry… I can take care of him…" I gave a smile.

Itachi gave a smirk. He was very pleased that his brother was now safe. Under my care anyone would be out of harm's way. It's win, win, situation, I get a teenager that is soon going to become my obsession, and he gets a baby sitter that Sasuke won't mind having. Magnificent.

I had almost forgotten Pein was even there. He is always so quiet. I would think he would talk to Itachi. He has a little crush, it is very humorous.

"How bout' I go and talk to the child and explain that I was going to be watching him."

"Fine, O, and Madara?"

I turned around from my journey to the stairs and looked at Itachi.

"You touch him and I swear, you maybe much older than I, but I will make your life a living hell…"

"Heh Heh Heh… Um don't worry Itachi…" I had to admit Itachi was scary even to me.

I walked up the stairs to Sasuke's room. It had posters on the door or different types of bands. Typical teenager…

I knocked on the door once, and then walked in.

Sasuke looked at me blushing like crazy. He had skinny leather jeans on and was just about to put his shirt on. I could not help but to let my eyes roam his body. He was slender with a little bit of a build. He had a thin waist that I just wanted to wrap my arms around. He looked at me surprised and quickly put his shirt on that had some writing on it. It said 'If you think my shirt is tight.' I gave a laugh. I think we were going to get along just fine…

Hey, what do you think?!?!? It's great isn't it????????? I love this book I just started and another one might be on its way. I origanly planed this to be a sasusaso book but I couldn't help my self I love Uchihacrest!!!! R&R Read&Review!!!!!!! I love you all!!


	2. AN

I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bbbbbbbacccccccccccccccckkkk kkkkkk! After a few years! I already updated 'Love is My Weapon' but I need your help to decided what to update next! Pick a story then send me a PM with the name! 3 I can't believe I haven't done this in years. I will try my first person writing again but now that years have passed I have gotten into 3rd person! So you will be seeing more of that in the stories now! Also if you have and questions and comments you really want me to reply to just shoot me another PM! I'd love to talk to ya! I get lonely! *Cries over keyboard*

Though Fanfiction is my life, I do have an education to keep up with so I don't think I can update ALL of them EVERYDAY like I used to. I will pick select ones that I might make a chapter to every other day or MAYBE everyday. Just because homework can't always keep me interested. XDDDD

So SEND ME A PM WITH WHICH YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE AND THE FIRST PM I GET WILL BE THE FIRST STORY I UPDATE!

Love,

MadaSasu


End file.
